La Mort Nous Attend Tous
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Death Waits For Us All" par XSilverLiningsX : Un regard plus réalistique sur la taciturne jeune femme, qui vit dans un monde déchiré par la guerre qui aspire à la Mort et à la Destruction.


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : XSilverLiningsX_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'aimerais remercier les charmants Anonymes et Invités qui m'ont envoyé des reviews avec tout plein d'information afin de m'aider à voir que je stéréotypé les personnages. Tout en ayant du mal à dresser fidèlement le portrait de cinq persos en se basant uniquement sur leurs postures dans le jeu et leurs conversations avec les NPC, où ils ne font même pas des phrases complètes, je ferais de mon mieux d'être le plus explicite possible.**

**Faites attention, c'est une fic sérieuse et probablement la plus sombre que j'ai écrite jusque-là.**

* * *

Elle essaya, elle essaya vraiment, mais c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase et elle ne pouvait que se préoccuper de Lann qui, elle remarqua du coin de ses yeux fatigués, ahanait d'épuisement sous le vil monstre volant et était trop lent pour éviter l'Ancient Elchulus qui fondit pour abattre sa masse sur l'homme, faisant jaillir une giclée de sang de sous ses pieds griffus. Lorsque le dragon repartit dans les airs avec un féroce cri enflammé, Lann n'était rien de plus qu'une tâche de sang et une armure brisée sur le sol. Il était parti, juste comme ça, et aucune quantité de Plumes de Phœnix ne pourrait le ramener à la vie cette fois.

Elle comprit, du fin fond de son cœur trop longtemps glacé, que son monde était régis par la loi du tuer ou être tué, aussi concentra-t-elle son attaque sur l'une des jambes trapues du dragon et combattit en souriant mauvaisement à travers le sang noir malfaisant qui jaillissait du membre maintenant sectionné d'Echulus. Le monstre hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le côté, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à la guerrière pour l'amputer de ses trois autres pattes avant de lui trancher aussi les ailes avec les restes déchiquetés de son bouclier brisé de manière théâtrale.

Le dragon lâcha un pitoyable cri de douleur et gigota comme un asticot décapité, claquant ses mâchoires dans sa direction en dernier ressort avant de saigner à mort. Les autres de son groupe avaient depuis longtemps battu en retraite pour soigner leurs blessés et identifier leurs morts, la laissant seule avec le maudit monstre.

Fiona bloqua son regard sur le Fomor agonisant et regarda ses prunelles se faire vitreuses alors qu'il mourait lentement et douloureusement et que les secondes s'égrenaient à une lenteur accablante. Avant qu'il ne rende son dernier soupir, elle enfonça son arme profondément dans son crane avec un craquement édifiant. Laissant son arme et son bouclier bien-aimés derrière, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit la tâche encore fraiche qui avait été son compagnon bien longtemps avant que les autres n'arrivent à leur avant-poste lugubre de mort et de destruction.

Passant au crible le carnage d'os, de sang et de débris de métal, elle trouva les plaques de métal plat identifiant le corps de _Lann, Duelliste à deux lames, Berserker_. Elle les prit en main et essuya les restes de sang qui y étaient collés. Elle les mit prestement autour de son cou et rejoignit les membres de son groupe qui étaient encore en vie.

Alors qu'elle observa sans passion un magicien de l'équipe venue en renfort mettre le feu aux restes de chaque corps là où ils étaient tombés avec une prière respectueuse, Fiona ne versa pas une larme et garda un visage impassible comme les autres.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'être sentimentale, de toute façon.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je n'ai pas encore fait ce raid mais j'en ai peur maintenant. Aujourd'hui mon Lann est passé lvl 45 et ma Evie lvl 47, étant Paladin et créatrice de golems (j'en suis très fière de ma Minarol, et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour mon Kapsirho aussi faut pas croire). Les prochaines traductions sur ma liste seront sur le fandom d'HellSing sans oublier les HiruMamo en cours et nouvelles et les prochains chaps de « L'esprit prime sur la matière ». Aussi, pour les fans de Cherry Tiger, je m'attêlerai à la traduction de « Kaleidoscope Heart » dès que j'aurais deux minutes, car même si elle ne m'a pas encore répondu c'est trop épic pour que je passe à côté. Merci à Vartemia pour avoir bêta-testé cette fic pour moi. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
